


Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Various ship headcanon fills for the Bucky Barnes BingoFills:Reader adopting and caring for a cat with Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865599
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for adopting a cat with Bucky Barnes  
> Made for square Y5, "cat"

  * When you and Bucy decided you two were going to get a cat, you two made sure to go out of your way to adopt a cat that was an amputee itself or had special needs
  * Luckily, you two were able to find a cat who was missing her front left paw and adopted her right away
  * There wasn’t an adoption fee, due the cats disability making it hard to be adopted
  * Which slightly upset Bucky, because he thought the shelter didn’t think she was worth anything because she was missing part of her arm
  * Until you explained to him why there wasn’t a fee
  * Which he understood, but still found it upsetting
  * Bucky loving that he had something that he could take care of and love that was dependent on him (again)
  * And you enjoying having something to cuddle up with whenever Bucky was having a bad day and didn’t want to be held or even touched
  * Calling the cat ‘your baby’
  * To add on that, maybe doing ‘family pictures’ with her
  * After Bucky learned how cats are declawed, he hated the idea of her vet even suggesting they declaw her in the first place
  * ~~Hands were almost literally thrown~~
  * Him having a hard time in general with the cat seeing a vet because it brings back bad memories for him
  * But he eventually accepts that it really is for the cats own good and health
  * Bucky would spoil the hell out of the cat
  * So much so, that you came home one day that there were toys strone everywhere, and cat jungle gyms bolted to the wall, and ramps connecting them for accessibility
  * He pouted and the cat seemed pissed when you made him get rid of the wall gyms because for one, it looked tacky, and another it made you two look like crazy cat people if you had people come over
  * Bucky being grateful to you that you suggested getting her in the first place, because she really made your lives better




End file.
